Let love in
by Maria Santana
Summary: Tanto tiempo hablando de él, había llegado el momento de conocerlo. TH BxE. OneShot


_**Let love in.**_

Sentía la luz en la cara, pero no quería levantarme. Después de unos minutos, noté tirones en el edredón. Sabía quién era:

- bueno días, Jacob- era mi perro.

Lo levanté del suelo y le hice cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Más tarde, por fin, decidí levantarme. Me dirigí al baño, me di un largo baño y salí a correr con Jacob. El parque estaba desierto, no había nadie. Corrí durante media hora, estaba realmente cansada. En la salida del parque, choqué con alguien, y Jacob comenzó a ladrar.

-shh!- le grité.

-lo siento mucho- oí decir, a un hombre imaginé por el tono de voz. Tenía una voz realmente sexy. Cuando salí de mi trance, me asombró lo que vi. Había un hombre realmente sexy. Alto, musculoso, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo de un tono cobrizo, un tanto peculiar. Su sonrisa, me trasmitía tranquilidad y su mirada me hipnotizaba.

-no te preocupes- logré decir, después de un rato de silencio, y me fui corriendo a casa.

Cuando volví de correr, fui a la cocina, estaba muerta de hambre. Me preparé unas tostadas y me hice un café. Le puse a Jacob la comida en el cuenco y me acosté en el sillón. Cuando terminé de comer me fui a trabajar. Trabajo con niños discapacitados en el hospital. Es un trabajo que requiere dedicación. Me encanta y me llevo súper bien con los niños. Entré en el aparcamiento y aparqué. Fui al vestuario, dejé mi bolso y me puse la bata blanca, me encantaba como me quedaba. Todo hay que decirlo, soy un poco presumida. Me encanta ir de compras con mi compañera Alice y su hermana Rosalie. Solíamos salir juntas todos los viernes y los sábados.

-Hola, Alice.- la saludé y le di un abrazo

-¡Bella!- gritó

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté asustada.

-¿Sabes quién ha venido a verme? –preguntó retóricamente sabiendo que no sabía la respuesta.

-¡Edward!- ¿Edward? Pesé.

-¿Quién es Edward?

-¿Cómo que quién es Edward?-bufó-¡Mi hermano, Bella!- exclamó

¡Ese Edward! Ya me acuerdo. Es el hermano gemelo de Alice, aunque dice que no se parecen pero no estaría mal que fuera tan guapa como ella. Nunca lo he visto pero como si lo hubiera hecho. Alice se pasa el día entero hablando de él. Edward esto, Edward lo otro… estoy deseando verlo para acabar con la intriga. Según Alice es la pareja perfecta para mí, es inteligente, médico, toca el piano…

-Esta tarde vienes a mi casa,-interrumpió mis pensamientos- vamos a hacer una cena. Va a ser genial…

Siguió hablando, pero mi cabeza dejó de funcionar. Después de tanto tiempo hablando de mi pareja perfecta, y ahora, por fin nuestro encuentro iba a ser oficial, tendría más público del que yo deseaba, pero no me importaba, iba a encontrarme con Edward. Ese día me fui un poco antes del trabajo, necesitaba estar muy, pero muy preparada, para la cena. Cuando llegué a casa me distraje, me puse a jugar con Jacob. Cuando me di cuenta, eran las ocho y habíamos quedado a las nueve en casa de Alice ¿De qué me sirve salir antes del trabajo si no me voy a preparar?

Salí disparada hacia el baño. Me di una ducha de dos minutos, mientras pensaba en lo que podría ponerme. Tengo muchos conjuntos, gracias a Alice, pero ninguno me parecía perfecto para la ocasión. Necesitaba estar perfecta para él, quería estarlo. Decidí pintarme antes de vestirme, ya que todavía tenía dudas en mi cabeza. Cuando me estaba perfilando los labios, me vino una inspiración.

-¡Ya sé lo que me pondré!- exclamé. Se supone, por lo que había hablado con Alice, que era una cena informal por lo que decidí ponerme mis vaqueros pitillo, mis tacones color burdeos y una camisa que conjuntaba con los tacones. Era un poco escotada (enseñaba un poco más de la cuenta), pero "hay que enseñar un poco la materia prima". El pelo me lo solté sobre los hombros. Tengo una bonita melena, termina con unas hondas, que según Alice, me hacen parecer muy sexy. Antes de salir me retoqué los labios y me miré al espejo. Me gustó lo que vi. Y salí de casa deseando que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Respiré hondo, un par de veces, antes de llamar a la puerta. Las cenas en casa de Alice siempre me ponen nerviosa. No sé porque, pero o me caigo, o me tienen una sorpresa, o algo peor. Pero está vez todo tenía que ser perfecto para que Edward se llevara una buena impresión de mí. Llamé al timbre.

-Buenas noches, Bella- Me saludó Jasper cuando abrió la puerta. Jasper es el marido de Alice. Siempre he tenido celos hacia ellos. Se vieron y fue amor a primera vista. Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Alice siempre está hiperactiva, pero al lado de Jasper, consigue relajarse.

-Hola, Jasper.- sin más preámbulo continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos al salón. La casa de Alice, era enorme. Tenía tres pisos y tenía una decoración muy moderna. Cada habitación de la casa pegaba con el resto de habitaciones, y a la vez con el mobiliario de la propia habitación. Era algo increíble, no sabía como lo había hecho, pero me encantaba. En el salón estaba el resto: Emmet, marido de Rosalie, Rosalie, Alice y alguien que supuse sería Edward. Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice y pasé a saludar a todo el mundo. Al llegar a Edward, no supe que hacer. Lo abrazo, lo beso, ¿qué hago? Ante mi indecisión, hizo algo que me sorprendió. Se levantó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella.- nos presentó Alice. Y en ese momento me di cuenta. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese color de pelo; eran imposible de olvidar. El chico con el que choqué en el parque.

-Hola- dije sintiendo mi cara enrojecer. Noté cierta presión en mi mano, y observé que después de nuestro abrazo, al saludarnos, nos habíamos quedado con las manos entrelazadas. Dirigí ni vista hacia nuestras manos y no puede evitar sonrojarme aún más, si cabía.

-Hola- dijo él, y sonrió tímidamente.

Alice comenzó una conversación no muy interesante, teniendo en cuenta a la persona que tenía a mi lado. En un momento del monólogo de Alice, ya que solo hablaba ella y nosotros asentíamos, Edward se levantó y salió del salón. Después de unos minutos viendo que no volvía, salí en su busca. Lo encontré sentado en el porche mirando las estrellas.

-Edward, te estaba buscando- rompí el hielo cuando lo vi.- ¿Por qué te has ido?- pregunté.

-Necesitaba pensar. – me dijo sin darle importancia.

-Vamos a cenar. ¿Vienes?

-No tengo hambre- contestó.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo.

-No hace falta, puedes ir a cenar. Yo iré dentro de un rato.

-Pues si es un rato, puedo aguantar sin comer. Iremos, los dos, dentro de un rato.- repetí sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos, yo volví a romper el hielo.

-Si quieres me puedes decir lo que estás pensando y así pensamos los dos.-comenté, un poco ingenua.

-Estaba pensando en ti- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Perdona?- pregunté atónita.

-Pensaba, si es posible enamorarse de una persona sin apenas conocerla, porque creo que me he enamorado de ti. No se si es bueno o malo. Pero mi cabeza y mi corazón siempre se han preguntado cómo sería compartir la vida con una persona. Despertar al lado de una persona, prepararle el desayuno, la cena, prepararle una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, por su cumpleaños. Y te he visto, y me han entrado unas ganas enormes de experimentarlo contigo.

-Edward…

-Lo siento, debo estar agobiándote. No te preocupes, seguramente, será un antojo. Vamos a comer.- cambió de tema radical.

-Edward-volvía decir- no entrés, por favor- rogué.

-Bien- accedió.

Cuando se volvió a acercar a mi lado, no pude evitar besarle. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo. Necesitaba sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Aunque en el fondo no le conocía. Sólo necesitábamos tiempo para conocernos, y confiar el uno en el otro, pero tenía la sensación de que no tardaría en pasar.

Después de nuestro beso, no nos habíamos dicho nada, ya que no lo creíamos necesario. Nos habíamos quedado mirando a los ojos. Nada podría mejorar ese momento. Pero al parecer mis expectativas se superaron, ya que se acercó a mí y me paso el brazo por los hombros, obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Y el nuestro momento mejoró.

-deberíamos entrar, se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

-Entremos.- pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Y para no dejar una mala impresión, decidí dar yo el primer paso.

Me levanté y tendí mi mano. Él la cogió, muy dulcemente, y se levantó. Abrimos la puerta y nos dirigimos a la cocina cogidos de la mano. Cuando escuchamos la voz de Alice, lo miré asustada. Él comprendió mis sentimientos y me dio un ligero besos en los labios y entró el primero al comedor, donde estaban cenando.

-¿Y Bella?- preguntó curiosa Alice

-Ahora viene, está…- dudó

-Estoy aquí- dije, entrando por la puerta. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaba libre y comencé a comer. Edward copió mis movimientos y los demás, un poco asombrados, continuaron con su conversación. Debes en cuando, Edward y yo interveníamos, pero no decíamos nada importante.

-Alice, ¿me puedo quedar esta noche aquí?, no tengo ganas de conducir hasta casa.

- Por supuesto, sabes que esta es tu casa. Te quedaras en la habitación de invitados. Hay dos camas, en una se quedará Edward y en al otra…

-Yo- completé la frase.- no te preocupes, no hay problema.- dicho esto, me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la habitación de invitados. Cuando entré, su olor inundó mis fosas nasales. Respiré hondo y cogí un pijama que siempre dejo en casa de Alice por si acaso pase al inesperado, como hoy. O por si no tengo ganas de volver a casa, sola. Así que prefiero estar con ella, que sola en casa.

Me acosté en una de las dos camas, y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana, me sorprendí a mí misma, en la cama de Edward. Me levanté lentamente para no despertarlo. Vi su camisa en el suelo, como tenía frío, me la puse. Me fui al baño. Me lavé la cara y al verme en el espejo decidí darme un gran baño. Cuando salí me sentía relajada. Edward no se había despertado aún por lo que decidí acostarme de nuevo a su lado. Al hacerlo, se removió, pero no llegó a despertarse. Sin quererlo, me volvía a quedar dormida, estaba realmente cansada de la cena de anoche.

Un olor a café y tostadas me despertó, después de lo que parecieron horas. Mi cuerpo necesitaba café. Cuando abrí los ojos encontré a Edward mirándome mientras dormía. Sonreí, involuntariamente, y él me dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Me levanté lentamente y palmeé a mi lado para que se sentara, y así lo hizo.

-Buenos días- me dijo muy dulcemente y besó mi cabeza, y como una tonta volví a sonreír.

Me acurruqué a su lado y comencé a comer. De vez en cuando, Edward, abría la boca y le daba un mordisco a mi tostada. Cuando terminé de desayunar, no sabía que venía ahora. Una conversación de qué somos, imaginé. No lo sabía pero tenía una sensación rara en mi estómago. Creo que Edward vio mi indecisión ya que se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. ¿Qué pasará ahora? No lo sabía, pero seguí a delante. Abrí ligeramente mis labios, y ese beso se transformó en algo más. No quería que acabase. Edward sabía realmente bien pero se separó demasiado rápido de mí. Me miró dulcemente a los ojos, y ya no supe qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

-siento algo por ti- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba-sé que es demasiado pronto, pero cuando estoy contigo siento algo en mi estómago… No sabría decir lo que es, pero en muy agradable-aclaré

-Bella… -dijo maravillado por mis palabras- yo también siento algo cada vez que te veo. Cuando sonríes, el corazón se me acelera. Cuando me miras, mi respuesta instantánea es una sonrisa, que representa todo el cariño que te tengo. Cuando…-le interrumpí con un beso, un beso de vedad, que demostraba todo el cariño que nos teníamos. Era un beso apasionado y tenía la sensación de que lo que notábamos en el estómago, la sentiríamos por mucho tiempo.

_**Cuatro años después. **_

Edward y yo, nos habíamos comprado una casa, justo enfrente de casa de Alice, y habíamos decidido montar los muebles juntos. Pero teniendo en cuenta, que era muy torpe, tenía la sensación de que ese proceso iba para largo. Edward hacía todo el trabajo, yo lo único que hacía era pasarle las herramientas.

La casa, no era muy grande, pero si acogedora. Tenía dos habitaciones, un despacho, un gran salón, cocina bastante bonita… Jacob tenía una caseta muy mona en el jardín, que le había construido Edward, y otra dentro de casa, para cuando las temperaturas refrescaran, no dejarlo fuera.

Todas las mañanas salíamos los tres juntos a correr, para no cambiar mucho las costumbres. Y hablando de costumbres, Alice nos había pedido-ordenado-obligado a cenar todos los viernes en su casa para ponernos al día sobre todo lo que hacíamos, a pesar que nos veíamos todos los días en el trabajo. Desde hacía un año y medio, al número de personas se había sumado las gemelas de Rosalie y Emmet, Ella y Mylie, y el pequeño hijo de Alice y Jasper, Jackson. Nos considerábamos una gran familia.

Para este viernes, tenía preparada una sorpresa, incluso para Edward. Esperaba que le gustase, a todos.

-¡Estás esperando un hijo!- me recordó mi conciencia.

-Lo sé- dije en voz alta, y di un gran suspiro. Si estaba embarazada. Cuando me enteré no paré de saltar y gritar por toda la casa. Hace dos meses que llevaba una personita en mi interior, y no podía estar más feliz.

Comencé a prepararme para nuestra reunión de hoy. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. No sabía cómo se lo iba tomar Edward, pero esperaba que se pusiera tan contento como yo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ducha ya que mi amor tocó en la puerta.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward entrando en el baño.

-Si- contesté medio adormilada- me estaba relajando- Salí de la ducha y me acerqué a él y le di un dulce beso en sus labios. Él me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con sus suaves manos.

-Llegamos tarde, Bella- me susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí y me fui directa al armario. Me puse unos short blancos, una blusa palabra de honor lila y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Estábamos en verano, y aunque fuera de noche, hacía bastante calor. Fui al salón y Edward me esperaba en el sillón. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgarrados y una camisa blanca con dibujos morados, sin separarse de sus playeras grises favoritas. Sin quererlo nos habíamos vestido a juego, sonreí ente este esto. Nos cogimos de la mano y cruzamos la calle.

-Buenas noches- nos saludó Alice al abrirnos la puerta. Le dimos un beso al entrar y fuimos al salón donde, sorprendentemente, ya todos nos esperaban. Mylie, Ella y Jackson jugaban en el suelo del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-buenas noches- saludamos Edward y yo.

-Chicos, la cena está lista- dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina. Todos los seguimos, recogiendo a sus hijitos del suelo.

Todos nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa y empezamos a comer. Jasper sirvió un poco de vino en todas las copas, excepto en la mía, ya que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Todos me miraron extrañados, pero lo dejaron pasar. Me sirvió un vaso de agua. La cena pasó sin más contratiempos. Terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos en el salón otra vez a ver una película. Sin esperar mucho más, me levanté del sillón. Todos me miraron, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

-Tengo algo que decirles- dije intentando demostrar seguridad, pero creo que no funcionó. Edward se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Si… bueno no- suspiré- estoy embarazada- dije sin rodeos.

Oí varios jadeos, pero cerré los ojos para no ver la reacción de mis amigos. Después de unos segundos, que me parecieron horas, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor. Sabía quién era sin abrir los ojos.

-Estoy tan feliz, Bella.-dijo Edward en mi oído.-No puedo creer que vayas… vayamos a tener una hija…

-O un hijo- le interrumpí yo.

- ¡Felicidades, Bella!- gritó Alice acercándose a nosotros y me abrazó, pero sin separarme de Edward.- Estoy deseando salir contigo de compras para que vuestro hijo tenga…

-¡Alice!- le gritó Jasper- relájate, es demasiado pronto para empezar con tu obsesión de las compras.

-Gracias, Jasper- le dije sonriendo sinceramente.

- ¡Felicidades!- mee dijo, y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Siento interrumpir- nos dijo Emmet- pero nos tenemos que ir, es hora de dormir a nuestras hijas, y todavía no he felicitado a mi hermanita.

.

.

.

-Inhala, exhala-le repetía a Edward constantemente. Estábamos en casa, y acababa de romper aguas. Me dolía mucho, pero debía mantener la calma por Edward.- Llevamos mucho tiempo en clase de preparación al parto, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Tienes razón- sin más corrió a nuestra habitación, cogió el bolso que Alice había preparado para cuando fuera al hospital y volvió. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó volando hasta el coche.

Y dos horas después, después de mucho dolor, tenía a nuestra hermosa hija entre mis brazos.

-Es hermosa- dijo Edward mientras me abrasaba por la espalda. Nuestra hija abrió sus hermosos ojos y nos regaló una pequeña sonrisa parecida a la de Edward. Y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Como tú- le susurré en su oído sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Después de dos meses estábamos los tres tumbados en nuestra cama con Nessie en el centro. Edward le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita, y nuestra hija no paraba de reír.

Nuestra hija. Nuestra hija. Nuestra hija… No me cansaba de repetirlo, sonaba también. Sobre todo si salía de sus labios.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ha sido formar una familia con Edward. Era atento, cariñoso y parecía que nunca se cansaba de decirnos que nos quería y a demás lo demostraba. Todos los viernes, cuando llegaba de trabajar, a mí, me traía un ramo de rosas, y desde Nessie se había incorporado en nuestra vida, le traía una rosa y se la ponía en una pequeña tacita de Winnie the pooh. Era tan detallista… qué más podía pedir. Era lo que siempre he deseado. Que el amor entrara en mi puerta.

**Este es el fin de este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero que para la próxima haga algo mejor. Muchos besos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
